The Sirens
The Sirens Curse Being a siren is a curse; Achelous (the god of fresh water) had an affair with the muse of song, and they together had 2 daughters, Thelxiepeia and Aglaope. Then became involved with the muse of dance, and they had a daughter, Peisinoe. Despite the fact that their father was a god, Thelxiepeia, Aglaope, and Peisinoe were the bastard offspring of his affairs with servants, so they grew up without anything, Muses were created to serve man. Yes, they were beautiful and brilliant, talented beyond all measure. They were revered and worshiped by those they inspired, but in the end they spent their days working for starving artists and poets. They lived a bohemian lifestyle, feeding into man's desires. When the poets finished their sonnets, the artists their paintings, the muses were cast aside and forgotten. (they were glorified prostitutes) Achelous all but disavowed his daughters, and their mothers were busy servicing men. Thelxiepeia, Aglaope, and Peisinoe were forced to fend for themselves. Thelxiepeia tried to take care of her younger sisters but Peisinoe was never satisfied. Thelxiepeia did the best she could, but starvation isn't good enough. They were starving on the streets and even Thelxiepeia knew it. That's why she went to their father, begging him to find them work. They were old enough then that they started getting the attention of men. The three sisters inherited many gifts from their mothers, including their beauty and talent for song and dance. Thelxiepeia thought honest work was the way to get out of the life, Peisinoe on the other hand, thought marriage was the way to escape. Thelxiepeia was the oldest, most experienced. But Peisinoe was only 14. She was still a romantic and a dreamer. She believed that if she fell in love a prince would come and sweep her off her feet. (she was young and stupid) the job their father found was working as handmaidens for Persephone. (a handmaiden is just a servant helping to dress and clean up for a spoiled brat) Ligeia was working as a handmaiden for Persephone when Thelxiepeia, Aglaope, and Peisinoe started, Ligeia wasn't their sister, but they loved her like she was. And Ligeia had the most beautiful singing voice. It truly was the loveliest sound anyone had ever heard. As a servant Ligeia actually did very little work, she spent most of her days singing for Persephone, but nobody minded because her singing is so enchanting. It made everything seem better. But it wasn't all work, the four girls were only teenagers and needed to have fun. As often as they could, they would escape from their servitude and go out to the ocean and swim and sing. It was Ligeia's songs that commanded an audience, she and Aglaope would sit perched in the trees on the shore, singing in perfect harmony, while Thelxiepeia and Peisinoe would swim, but it wasn't just swimming, it was entrancing underwater dancing, they put on a show as much as Ligeia and Aglaope did. And travelers would come to see it. They even attracted the attention of gods like Poseidon. Persephone was engaged to be wed, she had much to do, but instead of helping her all four girls went out to the ocean to swim and sing. Poseidon invited them out and Peisinoe was certain this would day he asked her to marry him. If she could just impress him enough. Unfortunately that was the day someone decided to abduct and rape Persephone, the four girls were supposed to watch over her, but they weren't even close enough to hear her screams. Her mother, Demeter, was a goddess and she was furious. She told Achelous of his Daughters' failure to protect Persephone. But since he was more powerful than Demeter she had to ask permission to inflict punishment on Thelxiepeia, Aglaope, and Peisinoe. Peisinoe knew her father wouldn't protect them, as he had never cared about them their entire lives, so she went to Poseidon, begging him to intervene, she pleaded with him, offering every part of herself unconditionally if he would only help her and her sisters. But he didn't. Nobody saved them. They only had each other to rely on, the way they always did, the way they always would. Demeter cursed them to the life they had chosen instead of helping her daughter she made them immortal so they would have to live with their folly every day without end. The things they loved would become the things the despised. They were too bust flirting, singing and swimming when Persephone was kidnaped, so that's what they were cursed to become. She made them part bird with voices so hypnotic no man could deny it. Men would be completely enraptured by I and have to fallow it. But Demeter also made them part fish so they could never be far from the water. When their suitors came for them, fallowing the sound of their voices, their ships would crash into the shore and they would die. Every man would fall I love with their voice, their lovely appearance, but no man would ever get past that. They would never really love them. it would be impossible for any of the four girls to ever really fall in love and be genuinely loved in return. The sirens Original Sirens * Thelxiepeia (A.K.A Thea) † * Aglaope (A.K.A. Aglaope) † * Peisinoe (A.K.A. Penn) † * Ligeia (A.K.A. Gia) † Replacements * Lexi (for Gia) † * Gemma (for Aggie) * Liv (for Lexi) † Abilities The sirens can turn into birds and change into a mermaid-ish form, they have iridescent green and blue-ish scales. In their bird form they have large black wings and multiple row of razor sharp teeth. Trivia * Thea is the oldest of the Sirens, right after her is Aggie, after her is Penn, after Penn is Gia, after Gia is Lexi, right after Lexi is Liv, and after her is Gemma.